Beautiful Soul
by Lady Peacecraft
Summary: Valentine song fic about Sango and Miroku. Hope that you all enjoy:)


Another Sango and Miroku fic by yours truly because I love the two of them I have seen all the episodes for the series, sadly it has ended in Japan. The episodes that have nothing to do with the story line, but with Sango and Miroku were always amusing to me. Anyway this is another song fic. I almost always do these.

The song is Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Miroku sat contemplating the future again. He knew that they wouldn't be battling Naraku forever and he had a good feeling that they would beat him before the wind tunnel would cause his early demise. What would he do if he survived that battle? What would he do with his life once it was finally his own.

He didn't want to be groping women forever that was for sure. "I think I would actually like the idea of settling down once this is all over. Traveling is nice, but I would love somewhere to actually call home. And of course someone to come home to would be great." He said to nobody but the wind. The others were still in Kaede's, but he had gone outside to think about things by himself for awhile.

When he thought about settling down with just one women, there was only one name that would come to mind, Sango.

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd always be faithful_

Whenever he looked at her lately, it was no longer just as a traveling partner and friend. But he also knew that she was special and not someone that would be easily won over by him. The first thing that he would have to do was gain her trust. All she ever saw him doing was groping women and of course he would grope her in return.

There were a few times when he had been able to talk to her seriously but he would always ruin it by groping her butt. He looked down at his cursed hand and said "What am I going to do with you?"

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

'She has lost her whole family to Naraku, and he continues to torment her by using her brother as his puppet. I have to kill him, not only for myself but for her sake as well. If she gave me the chance, I would to be her family.' He sighed and leaned his head back against the tree behind him.

Maybe then he would be able to show her that he wasn't the pervert that the world saw him as. She would be able to see the man that was hidden inside of him, the one that he was afraid to show the world for it would make him vulnerable. But for her he wouldn't mind showing his weakness.

He smiled at this thought.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're beautiful soul, yeah_

She was the one. He was sure of that now. She was the one that he cared about the most. When they were in battle together, he always worried about her and would go out of his way to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt. She had become his reason for going on with his life, and he hadn't realized it till this minute.

He stood up slowly and purposefully started towards Kaede's hut. He had to talk to her and sort things out. Maybe he would be lucky and she would feel the same way about him. Kagome always told him that she did but he wouldn't believe it till he heard it from her. He was scared about what she was going to say, but he had to know.

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c'mon lets try_

As he walked he thought about what he was going to say to her. 'You don't have to answer right away Sango. Yes that is good'

'I am going to have to prove to her that I am going to change my ways though. I doubt she will stay with me if I go around chasing other women. I know that I can do that for her, I just have to get her to give me the chance to prove it to her'

And he hoped with all his being that she would give him the chance to prove to her that he wanted her and only her.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Miroku had left the hut over and hour ago and now Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing about her going back to her time. Sango sadly smiled to herself, she wished that someone cared about her the way that those two cared about each other.

Of course there was only one person that she wanted to care for her and he was absent at the moment. She couldn't take watching them anymore and excused herself to go and walk around outside. Maybe she could find where Miroku had wondered off to.

'Probably hitting on the first female that he came across' she thought sadly to herself as she continued her hunt for the monk in the village. When she didn't come across him she decided to head towards the well since he liked to walk in woods to be alone sometimes.

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Baby do you think you could want me too_

As she continued her walk she wondered if there was any chance that he would want to be with her. 'I am not that beautiful and my body is scarred from fighting. Why would he want me when there are some many more beautiful women that he could have. Why settle for one, when he would have many' she sighed and a small frown made its way across her face.

This was how Miroku found her and he wondered what could be making her look so sad to his eyes. He decided to ask her before telling her what he wanted to. Her feelings always cam first. "Sango what is the matter?" he could tell that he startled her from the small jump she gave when she heard her name.

"Houshisama, where did you come from?"

"I was on my way back, so what is wrong you look sad, are you thinking of your brother again?" he asked softly. "No just thinking in general" she replied.

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

"Listen Sango I was coming to the hut because I wanted to talk to you about us."

"Us?" the way he said it made her nervous. 'Does he know how I feel and wants to tell me he doesn't feel the same.' That thought made the small frown appear on her face again.

Seeing the frown appear again on her face, he figured she must have been thinking of him when he first came across her. "Yes us." He steadied himself for what he was about to say. His whole future was riding on the outcome of this conversation.

He walked closer to her so that he was looking down into her brown eyes. Sango stared up into his beautiful blue eyes and lost herself, she wished she could stay there forever. She could feel his breath on her face and it erased the frown on her face. His voice brought her out of her mesmerized state.

"Sango, we have traveled together for a long time and fought side by side. I have always thought of you as a great partner." Once these words left his mouth Sango sighed. 'So that is it, he only sees me as a fighting partner, I knew it.' He heard her sigh and so quickly went on with his speech. To make sure she looked at him, he placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her head toward him. Her face blushed at the gesture.

"What I want to talk about is when the fighting is over. I want you to stay with me then no matter what. I don't want to leave your side and I don't want you to leave mine." Sango looked startled so he finished quickly, "I love you Sango, but I can understand if you don't feel the same for me." He lowered his hand as he finished. When she didn't say anything, he figured she didn't feel the same so he turned to leave.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Sango broke out of her trance when she noticed that Miroku was walking away. 'How long was I standing there the he is leaving?' "Miroku wait!" she yelled as she reached for his hand.

He turned to her and started to talk "It is okay Sango, I …" his speech was cut off as she threw herself on him and kissed him on the lips. It took him a moment to register what was happening but when he did he took no time to respond to the kiss. He the wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He loved the feel of her against him and couldn't wait to spend forever with this women.

As they broke away breathless, Miroku leaned in and whispered, "Does that me you feel the same?" Sango replied "I love you Miroku, I have for a long time. I just never thought that you would want someone like me"

"I could only want someone like you. Intelligent, brave and beautiful. I could never ask for more" She smiled and he claimed her lips in another kiss, one that sealed their future together.

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_


End file.
